1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display. More particularly, the invention relates to a display having an image capture apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of information, electronic information equipment, such as notebook computers, desktop computers, displays, and televisions, have become one of the indispensable electronic products in our daily lives. As the science and technology advanced, the technique of integrating an image capture apparatus into a display panel of the aforesaid electronic information equipment tends to be mature. The image capture apparatus allows a user to interact with other users at a remote end or record personal audio and video files.
FIG. 1 is a schematic top view illustrating a conventional display panel. With reference to FIG. 1, the display panel 100 includes a first substrate 102a, a second substrate 102b, and a sealant 104 between the first substrate 102a and the second substrate 102b. In the display panel 100, a display region 100a can actually display images, and the display region 100a is surrounded by a peripheral region 100b. Generally, the image capture apparatus 200 is disposed on the peripheral region 100b, as indicated in FIG. 1.
However, the increasing demand for the look of the display panel 100 results in the reduced width D of the peripheral region 100b of the display panel 100, and thus it is more difficult to place the image capture apparatus 200 in the peripheral region 100b of the display panel 100. Hence, how to place the existing image capture apparatus 200 in the peripheral region 100b with the reduced width D in order to form the display panel 100 having slim borders and the image capture apparatus 200 becomes an important issue to be resolved immediately.